Taking Over Time
by Misty Mountaineer
Summary: After being pulled down to a mysterious planet, the 10th Doctor and Donna Noble have to stop the little green men from taking over all of space and time.
1. Gravitation

disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Gravitation**

"So, um, Doctor? Where are we going now?" asked an inquisitive Donna Noble.

"No idea." He responded amid typing madly on his keyboard.

"Well, it is exciting that way, but the last time we did that… it got rather interesting. You know, in an adventurous dangerous way."

"Yeah… but I'm afraid it's rather unavoidable this time." He never turned to look at her, his face to engrossed in the screen before him.

Donna sighed. She walked slowly around to where the Doctor was standing. She looked up at the computer screen; everything was flashing red. "Well that can't be good."

"Could be worse. We could be sucked into an irreversible time vortex creating an endless loop of this precise moment."

Laughing slightly, Donna replied. "That is worse."

"But sadly no, it's not that interesting. We've been sucked into a rather fascinating gravitational field."

"Enlighten me. How is it _fascinating_?"

"It's curious. The gravitational matrix given off by this planet is matching the acceleration forces of the Tardis. No matter how fast we go, it pulls harder. Even side to side, it keeps us hovering in the same spot. Almost if it has some purpose."

The Doctor started to pace around the Tardis, thinking.

"Um, if it's holding us here couldn't we almost park it? Might confuse whatever is keeping us prisoner."

"Well, worth a try. The Tardis' 0-60 is pretty good."

Donna smiled.

"All ahead…STOP!" The Tardis jolted slightly, knocking them both slightly off balance.

"Doctor? Indicators are still saying that we are picking up speed."

"Well that's not good." The Doctor stumbled over to the screen. "Huh. Well then it's time to test over plan, don't ya' say? 3"

The familiar breathing sound started.

"2"

Excitement flooded Donna's senses.

"1"

The Doctor's hands hovered anxiously over the dials, ready to send them hurtling across the universe.

"Blast off!!"

The Tardis and its two occupants were sent careening toward the surface of the planet. The Doctor screamed over the din. "Looks like our plan backfired!"


	2. God Play

The Tardis slammed into the planet, sending Donna and the Doctor flying into the walls.

The Doctor stood up and dusted himself off. "Donna? You alright?"

A muffled groan came from a few feet away. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

The Doctor helped Donna up from the floor, took out his stethoscope and pressed it against her chest. He smiled and took it away. "Everything seems to be in order here."

Donna laughed warmly.

The Doctor walked up to the walls and put his stethoscope to them, walking around the perimeter, inaudibly mumbling as he went. "They held, but barely." He said bringing a graver air to the scene.

"If the walls broke we would have been toast." Donna said, still slightly in shock.

"You know, I don't much care for toast. There's an atmosphere out there, so let's go have a look. Besides, I think the Tardis needs a rest." The Doctor patted the dash board and walked to the door.

The Doctor and Donna stepped outside into a fierce wind. She shivered from the biting cold.

The Doctor took off his trench coat and placed it around Donna's bare arms, not saying anything, doing it from reaction.

"Thank you. You really didn't have to do that. I was fine. But thank you, Doctor," Donna said still rubbing her arms quickly.

He smiled. "Anytime. Besides, it would have be anticlimactic for you to die of cold out here after a truly text book crash landing."

"Don't kid yourself. We landed right side up due to sheer dumb luck."

The Doctor stared at the floor. "Let's get moving."

The two of them marched around the semi-darkness of the planet looking for signs of life.

* * *

Close to what should have been night fall, they found what they were looking for.

"Doctor! There!" said Donna pointing an enormous black mass.

After a few minutes of staring at what looked like nothing at first, the Doctor responded. "Brilliant, Donna!" They started to walk towards it.

"Do you think it's old?" asked Donna as they approached it, getting a better sight of its majesty.

"Yeah. Looks real old. Stone, not metal. Tall as well as thick; another sign of ancient peoples. Modern ones generally prefer tall wafer thin buildings… not massive caves." He finished with his last words echoing about the stone walls as they entered.

"Impressive." Donna said in wonder. "Reminds me of ancient Egypt."

The Doctor let out a chuckle as they walked into the darkness.

"No, really! Bu then again, it looks like the dead side of the Nile. Where they buried everyone. Mummy people?" said Donna, going out on a limb.

"Hmm. Not likely, but possible. But the writing on the wall is pictorial, so it was most likely made a long time ago, as this planet is really old, according to the Tardis. Primitive tools were also used to chisel it in, signs of an undeveloped civilization, but they could just be slow or newly developed." The Doctor scratched the back of his head while in thought.

"Doctor. I'm pretty sure it's ancient. No one has been in here in a while. A real long while." Donna bent down to the floor.

"How do ya' say?" he said, turning to her.

She swiped her finger across the floor. "It's dusty."

"Well…yeah… There's that too." The Doctor looked a little dejected.

Donna smiled. "So what does it say?"

The Doctor turned back to the wall. "Rubbish mostly. Praise for the gods. Offerings and that sort of thing. But I can't read much more without a torch."

Donna pulled out a book of rather large matches out of the Doctor's trench coat. "Here you go."

"I had those? Really? I thought I lost those in Loranda."

Donna let it go without a story. She lit a match, brightening up the extensive room.

"Ohh, that's interesting." Said the Doctor looking at the opposing wall.

"What?" Donna said quizzically.

"Behind you."

She turned to face where he was looking. "Oh! Well that's different."

"Technically it's the same as everything else."

Donna shot him a nasty look.

"It's just bigger and painted over everything else, not chiseled. And hurried." The Doctor spoke quickly to redeem himself.

"What does it say? Must be important. It's different than everything else."

"Appears to be a quick and dirty account of why things are the way they are. What went wrong? Why everyone is dead. Help me find the start of it."

They walked to the front of the chamber, picking up the start of the painted glyphs.

The Doctor began to translate them, tracing his finger down the wall as he went. "Long ago, this was a peaceful planet. Blah blah blah, praise for the sun and moon gods who together kept the planet in harmony. Ok, now it starts to get more interesting. Then one day the moon god betrayed them. He spun out of his circular walk around the planet and came crashing down. He slammed down on to the ground, making valleys into tall mountains."

They walked farther down into the chamber; into darkness. The only light was provided by the fading match.

The Doctor continued. "The moon gods betrayal on us cause there to be great winds. Night and day switched more and more quickly. Then the sun god failed us, and walked away. Even now he does not return, and night and day are as one, in a perpetual evening. Our crops have failed us. Many more each day are dying. Rocks spin around in our sky, landing and causing mountains. Our feeble race is failing. I write to you as one of the last." The match went out just as the Doctor finished reading.

Donna spoke after a few minutes of silence. "That's so tragic. But it only half explains what happened to us. Why did we get pulled down here?"

The Doctor responded. "After the moon crashed into the planet, it sent it spinning out of orbit of the sun. The fast rotation of the planet caused so much wind that all plant matter would have died. Also, when we stopped the Tardis, the wind started to pull us into a downward orbit. As the planet traveled through the galaxy, it kept gaining mass from the rocks that crashed into it. With it gaining mass, the gravitational forces put out by it grew immense, trapping us in its gravitational field. From the backwards spin of it, there are also fields of antigravity, which kept us not moving, instead of being pulled down to the surface. But as we tried to blast our way out of there, the winds pulled us into a pocket of antigravity and when we tried to accelerate it shot us in the opposite direction; straight down to the surface of the planet. By how forceful the gravity was, I'm pretty surprised that we found this place. Lucky that it hasn't been obliterated by rock."

"Again, like someone wanted it to be found eventually." Donna said smartly.

"Right." The Doctor responded, impressed with her. "Very good, Donna Noble."

"But why did the moon come crashing into the planet in the first place? Could it have been planned too?"

"Possibly. Probably." In truth the Doctor didn't know either. "Arm yourself with knowledge Donna, it's time to delve deeper into the temple.


	3. Boo!

The Doctor and Donna walked into the farther reaches of the temple, the light of the matches and the faint blue glow of the sonic screwdriver guiding them.

Donna stopped. "Doctor? Did you see that?"

He stopped. "See what?" He waved his sonic screwdriver back and forth to see all around the room.

"D'know. Just saw something move out of the corner of my eye."

The Doctor spoke slowly. "Dark green in color. And small; relatively so. Yeah, I saw that."

They kept walking. Not long afterwards the large doors of the inner sanctuary loomed before them.

"Should we go in?" Donna asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." The Doctor responded after a long time. "I don't like big doors. Usually leads to trouble." He stopped there, reminiscing over past troubles with doors. His faces looked distant.

Donna spoke, still in awe of its magnificence. "Where d'ya think it goes?"

"Moon god temple." The Doctor responded almost instantly.

"How d'ya do that? Always know everything?" Donna said exasperated.

The Doctor smiled. "Says so on the door. And the handles on the door are harvest moon."

"Shu'up." Donna said quickly and inaudibly, starring at the floor, now the one looking dejected.

"Buck up now. We all can't notice everything." Said the Doctor, trying to cheer her up.

"You mean like how there is a third set of footprints in the dust?"

"Exactly!" The Doctor said excitedly. "Wait? There are?"

"Yup, and they go right through the door." Said Donna pointing at the floor.

"Then let's go follow them." The Doctor stepped up to the doors and opened them. The creaking was deafening.

The two stepped into a large chamber. The immensely tall ceiling loomed above them. As they walked farther in, the faint glow of the match and the sonic screwdriver fell onto the titanic sculpture of the moon god; its body so large that the small light didn't even reach his face.

Donna walked farther into the room. She knelt, fingering at something on the floor. "Doctor. Look at the offerings to 'im. There are footprints here too."

The Doctor walked forward, being careful not to step into the pre-existing footprints. He read the carved words on the pedestal. "Father Moon; God of war and the harvest."

A tremendous voice came from nowhere; chuckling. "Who are you to wake in here like a king and pay me no homage?!"

"I'm the Doctor. You are?"

The voice responded with majesty. "God."

* * *

*Commercial Break*

"Do you have a lot of stress at work? Are co-workers driving you crazy? Is your boss overworking you? Do you need that little extra something to get you through the day?

"Well now you can have something that will have you willing to get up and go to work every day. Introducing a revolutionary new office voodoo set. It comes complete with 3 dolls, 3 wood stakes, 9 pins, 3 packets of small brickets, 3 stakes and ropes to burn them in effigy and an entire plastic office set with cubicles and chains, all for $34.95. For an extra $5.95 we'll even throw in the boss's office!

"When you are being treated like dirt, what a great way to take your anger out. Just get out the voodoo set and punch some holes in people's faces. You have to be 18 or older to call.

".;weaenotrespons-

Ibleforthiseither.

"Call 1-800-866-3007. 75% off until end of commercial so call now! 1-800-866-3007."

*Commercial End*

* * *

The Doctor responded first. "Ohh… I'm sorry then. Must be pretty lonely here. No one to worship you."

The voice screamed with rage. "Down on your knees and beg for forgiveness before I smote you!"

The Doctor responded in turn, raising his head to look at the statue. "Nah."

Donna Noble let the match fall to the ground and crept around to the other side of the statue. From a distant she followed the prints, being careful not to step near them so she would not be seen.

The voice spoke louder than before, but quaked slightly, not used to hearing it's calls unheeded. "Your sons and daughters will forever be cursed."

The Doctor began to slowly walk, following the footprints in the dust. "You know, you really be more consistent with your threats. Giving a weaker secondary threat is pretty sad. Makes it seem like you don't have enough power to go through with them." The Doctor finished starring at a small green man.

The small man turned to face the Doctor, holding up a gun that was half of his size. "No, I really think I do."

Donna found herself in back of the small man. "Boo." She reached down and punched his as he turned to face her. "Boo hoo."

His small green body slumped down to the floor, unmoving.


End file.
